Los viajes del Rey y el Guardian
by Aloxk
Summary: En un mundo alterno donde existe algo mas peligroso que las armas ancestrales, uno de los guardianes de esto se unira a la banda de los sombrero de paja
1. Chapter 1

Inicia el viaje del rey y el guardián

Por fin podía salir a explorar el mundo y termine perdiéndome en el mar, debo admitirlo ni yo esperaba esa tormenta, aunque estuvo bien lo que el capitán hiso no pudo salvar el barco, solo espero que el resto de los pasajeros y la tripulación estén bien, pensaba mientras veía al mar intentando encontrar un lugar a donde llegar o un barco, de repente pude verlo, una pequeña isla a lo lejos, por fin un lugar donde podría conseguir comida, agua y una cama en donde dormir, tome los remos del bote y me dirigí a ese lugar.

Por fin llegue a la costa y vi que no había mucho solo un pequeño pueblo y una montaña, "oye muchacho, ¿te encuentras bien?", me dijo un hombre que estaba caminando a un bote con una caña, "si, no se preocupe, solo estuve en el mar 3 días no es para tanto", "uhm, ok", "por cierto, ¿no sabe dónde puedo encontrar comida y agua?", "claro, sigue por la calle y encontraras el bar de Makino", "ok, muchas gracias", empecé a caminar y vi que el lugar era bastante tranquilo, de seguro no encontraría una forma de salir de ahí en un rato, así que el que fuera tranquilo me agradaba.

Por fin llegue al bar que me decían, entre y vi a algunos clientes, solo unos cuantos campesinos y pescadores, llegue a la barra y me senté, "buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirle?", me pregunto una mujer de cabello verde y un paliacate en la cabeza, "buenas tardes, ¿podría servirme comida y agua por favor?", "¿por supuesto?", me quede ahí sentado esperando, de repente alguien entro golpeando la puerta al voltear vi a un chico, más o menos de la misma edad que yo, un chaleco rojo y un sombrero de paja, "¡Makino, tengo hambre, dame carne!", empezó a gritar, solo sonreí, al parecer encontré al alma de este lugar, "Luffy, ya te dije que esa no es la manera de pedir las cosas", le contesto la chica, "pero tengo mucha hambre", "ok, te preparare algo", el muchacho camino hasta donde estaba yo y se sentó a un lado, volteo a verme y empezó a mirarme de arriba abajo, "vaya, llevas muchas armas, ¿eres un pirata?", "no, solo soy un viajero que no confía mucho en la gente, eso es todo", "Luffy ya te dije que no molestes a los clientes", "lo siento Makino", después de un rato la chica me dio un plato de carne con verduras y un vaso con agua, después de eso vi cómo le sirvió un plato con bastante carne al chico que estaba a mi lado, "ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto aquí, ¿eres de afuera?", me dijo el chico con la boca llena de comida, "si, de hecho llegue aquí después de naufragar", "¿enserio?", "si, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde estoy?", "esta es la Villa Foosa", "ya veo"; los dos seguimos comiendo, pero antes de que pudiera terminar mi comida escuche como algo pasaba afuera, al parecer algunas personas estaban gritando, pensé que no era nada más que una riña entre los lugareños, pero antes de que pudiera relajarme escuche un disparo, de inmediato salí a ver que estaba pasando, una vez afuera vi a un hombre con una capa blanca junto a un montón de sujetos armados con espadas y pistolas, "¡escuchen todos, el Pirata Escarlata ha llegado, entreguen todo lo que les pidamos y no los mataremos!", todos los campesinos se quedaron asustados viéndolos, no podía simplemente dejar que un montón de piratas tomaran ventaja de estas personas, prepare mi escudo y acerque mi mano a mi espada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo escuche, "¡Gumu Gomu no Pistol!", vi como un puño pasaba a un lado mío y golpeaba al pirata que había disparado al cielo y estaba gritando, ¿alguien con una habilidad de las frutas del diablo vivía aquí?, pensé mientras seguía al puño que regresaba al chico que estaba comiendo a un lado mío, "no dejare que lastimen a las personas de este pueblo", dijo aun comiendo un trozo de carne, "parece que tenemos a un valiente, dime muchacho, ¿sabes por qué le dicen a nuestro capitán el Pirata Escarlata?", dijo uno de ellos que llevaba una espada, "no", "¿ves esa capa blanca?, siempre termina empapada con la sangre de sus víctimas, una vez que empieza a mancharse no se detiene hasta que cada gota de sangre de sus enemigos esta en esa capa, ¿crees tener si quiera una oportunidad contra él?", solo vi como sonrió, empezó a correr hacia ellos y salto, "¡Gomu Gomu no Gantling!", vi cómo empezó a arrojar un montón de golpes derribando a cada uno de los piratas, por fin aterrizo y casi todos los piratas cayeron inconscientes, los pocos que quedaban estaban asustados viéndolo, "¿Quién eres tú?", "mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy el próximo rey de los Piratas", todos los aldeanos empezaron a gritar de alegría, de repente se escuchó un disparo, solo vi como la piel del chico se estiraba y después de unos momentos regresaba la bala, pasando muy cerca de la cara del pirata que había disparado, solo vi como el pobres estaba a casi nada de hacerse en los pantalones, "es un hombre de goma, las balas no sirven con él", de repente de entre los piratas inconscientes se levantó el capitán de ellos, "así es, sus balas no me harán nada", "puede que las balas no, pero, ¿Qué tal esto?", vi cómo se movía a gran velocidad hacia el chico, solo levante mi escudo y me puse entre los dos, el golpe que sentí era fuerte, pero nada fuera de lo normal, al parecer llevaba navajas en las manos, "¿te importa si me encargo de este?", le pregunte mientras veía al Pirata Escarlata retroceder asombrado, "no, está bien", "ok, Shield Bash", concentre algo de mi fuerza y lo golpee con el escudo, al parecer me había pasado un poco ya que lo termine lanzando contra el resto de su tripulación dejando inconscientes a los que quedaban, "genial, eres muy fuerte", "gracias, tú también eres bueno", "oye, ¿te gustaría ser parte de mi tripulación?", es verdad este chico quiere ser pirata, ¿convertirme en pirata?, no suena mal además de que es todo lo opuesto a mis deberes, ¿Qué mejor manera de viajar para ver el mundo que hacer todo lo que nunca haces?, además es solo un chico, dudo que llegue muy lejos sin mi ayuda, ¿Qué podría salir mal?, "claro, ¿Por qué no?", "¡genial tengo a mi primer camarada!", empezó a gritar emocionado, "muy bien partiremos de inmediato, así que consigamos algo de provisiones y nos vamos", "¿Qué?", "tranquilo los barcos de la Marina pasan por aquí seguido llegaran antes de que estos sujetos se despierten", me dijo mientras regresaba al bar, aunque eso no era lo que le quería preguntar, bueno supongo que así es ser un pirata, suspire y lo seguí al bar, al parecer todos saben que él iba a partir ya que había comida y agua lista para que nos la lleváramos, "llevemos esto a mi barco", dijo el chico mientras levantaba un par de barriles y me señalaba unas cajas, "ok", apenas las levante la chica del bar se me acerco, "oye me gustaría pedirte un favor", "sí, claro", "bueno, Luffy es algo distraído, infantil y no piensa mucho antes de actuar, ¿podrías cuidar que no se mete en algo que lo mate?", "claro, no se preocupe", "muchas gracias", después de eso empecé a seguir a mi nuevo capitán al puerto.

Al llegar me encontré con nuestra embarcación, un pequeño barco lo suficiente como para que fuéramos los dos sin problemas pero muy lejos de ser un barco pirata, "muy bien es hora de irnos", dijo mientras acomodaba las cosas, "ok, capitán Luffy", "solo llámame Luffy o capitán, ah, es verdad, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?", ahora que lo pensaba era cierto me había unido a él sin que siquiera supiera mi nombre, me llamo Zarok, mucho gusto", después de presentarme zarpamos, ya un poco alejados de la costa escuchamos a varias personas gritar, "¡cuídense!, ¡mucha suerte Luffy!, ¡por favor cuida de él!", al voltear me di cuenta de que eran los habitantes de la isla despidiéndose de nosotros, solo levante la mano para despedirme mientras Luffy se puso al límite del barco y empezó a gritar despidiéndose de todos hasta que nos alejamos lo suficiente para no poder escucharlos, de repente escuche como algo bastante grande salía del agua al voltear vi a un Rey del Mar saliendo, vi como abría su boca listo para comernos, prepare mi arco y estaba punto de dispárale, pero antes de que lo hiciera, "¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol!", vi cómo le pegaba de lleno en un lado de la cabeza y lo dejaba inconsciente, en ese momento me quedé asombrado, después de todo Luffy derroto de un solo golpe a un Rey del Mar, parce que subestime a este chico, "muy bien, ¡que comience nuestra aventura!", grito a todo pulmón, "¡sí!", respondí entusiasmado, por fin podría ver el mundo.

Antes, cuando pregunte, ¿Qué podría salir mal?, no lo había dicho retando al destino y ahora apenas al siguiente día de navegar me entero de que Luffy no tiene ni idea de a dónde vamos y que se comió ya la mitad de la comida, ¿Qué otra cosa podría salir mal?, y no mucho después de hacer esa pregunta nos topamos con un torbellino que empezó a tragarse el barco, "rápido, entra en un barril", "¿Qué?", "es nuestra única opción", no tenía otra opción así que vacié un barril y entre en él, sentí como todo empezaba a dar vueltas y de repente un fuerte movimiento me dejo inconsciente…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

El pequeño cobarde

Empecé a despertar gracias a una voz familiar, por fin termine de reaccionar y me di cuenta de que era Luffy, solo golpee la tapa del barril y al salir me di cuenta de que estábamos en lo que parecía una cocina, "¡espera, ¿A dónde vas?!", escuche la voz de un niño gritar, "a buscar comida, tengo hambre", la segunda voz la reconocí, era Luffy, salí de la cocina y encontré un pasillo, al voltear por ahí vi que Luffy estaba caminando con un niño aferrado a su brazo e intentando jalarlo, "Luffy", "oh, Zarok, también lo lograste", "así parece, ¿Dónde estamos?", "¿q-quien es él?", pregunto el niño, "oh, es de mi tripulación", le respondió Luffy mientras entraba por una puerta doble, no tuve de otra más que seguirlos, "¿me pregunto que habrá en esta caja?", decía mientras empezaba a abrirla, "que bien comida", de inmediato empezó a comer la fruta que estaba dentro, "oye dame una", solo lanzo un par de ellas en mi dirección, las atrape y empecé a comerlas, "es verdad, no me has dicho dónde estamos", "no lo sé", "ya veo, ¿tu podrías decirnos?", le pregunte al niño, "uhm bueno, este es un barco que está siendo atacado por la pirata Alvida en estos momentos", "¿entonces tu eres un pirata?", le pregunto Luffy,, el muchacho solo se quedó viendo al piso algo deprimido, "ese día fue fatídico, había ido al puerto de la ciudad para ir a pescar, me subí a un bote y de repente vi llegar a varios piratas, fue cuando descubrí que el bote era de ellos", vaya hablando de mala suerte, "ya han pasado dos años, ellos me hacen trabajar como esclavo a cambio de no matarme", "sí que eres un idiota", dijo Luffy mientras terminaba de comer, definitivamente a este sujeto le hace falta sensibilidad, "debiste huir de ellos", "no es imposible, imposible, imposible, solo con pensar que Alvida pueda descubrirme, me da mucho miedo y empiezo a temblar", "vaya y encima de todo eres un cobarde, que patético eres", puede que él sea un cobarde pero tú eres un insensible, pensé mientras Luffy solo se reía del pobre niño, "tienes razón, si tuviera el valor para saltar al mar aunque fuera en un barril justo ahora podría hacer lo que quisiera, por cierto, 'como es que terminaron en esos barriles?", "bueno estábamos navegando cuando un torbellino se tragó nuestro barco", le conteste mientras terminaba de tragar el ultimo pedazo de fruta, "¿un torbellino?, ¿y por qué estaban navegando en esas condiciones?", "eso es simple, porque estamos en busca de One Piece para convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas", "¿el rey de los piratas?", "si", ¿hablas en serio?", "enserio", "¿eso significa que ustedes son piratas?", "así es", "¿y sus camaradas?", "solo somos nosotros dos por ahora", "para ser el rey de los piratas debes tener dinero fama, riqueza y poder", "si". ¿Sí?, todos los piratas del mundo están buscando eso, es imposible alcanzar la cima en esta gran era pirata, es imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, impo…", antes de que pudiera terminar de decirlo de nuevo Luffy le golpeó la cabeza para que se callara, "¿Por qué me golpeas?", "me dieron ganas", "está bien, estoy acostumbrado", dijo mientras se reía, "oye eso no es algo de que reírse", le dije mientras me acercaba a él para revisarlo, después de todo Luffy pudo noquear a un rey del mar, bien podría lastimarlo, "no sé si es posible o no, esto es algo que he decidido hacer sin importar que tenga que morir luchando para alcanzarlo", vaya, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Luffy hablar tan seriamente, "bueno ya comimos, ahora vamos a preguntar si nos dan un bote y de preferencia en buen estado", "no lo creo", dije mientras lo seguía a la puerta, "nunca había pensado en eso, me pregunto si yo también podría no tenerle miedo a la muerte", "¿huh?", los dos volteamos a ver al niño, "si lo hiciera incluso podría unirme a los marinos", "¿marinos?", "así es, mi sueño es capturar a la gente mala, es mi sueño desde que era un niño, ¿crees que pueda hacerlo?", "¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?", "¡no, lo hare, saldré de aquí, dejare de ser el esclavo de Alvida y algún día yo mismo la capturare!", de repente el techo se rompió y algo cayo enfrente de nosotros, "con que haciéndote amigo del enemigo y hablando sobre capturarme eh Coby", el niño por su cuenta empezó a temblar, de repente escuche como algo atravesaba la pared, al voltear vi varias espadas, por suerte ninguna golpeo a Luffy, "ese no es y el otro tiene tres espadas, pero no lleva ni capucha ni faja, así que tampoco es el cazador de piratas Zoro", "¿Zoro?", preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo, "¡Coby, ¿Quién es la mujer más bella de este océano?", "pues por su puesto es …", "¿Quién es esa vieja gorda?", interrumpió Luffy señalando a la mujer, ok, definitivamente de ahora en adelante yo tendría que hablar, "¡MALDITO!", grito la mujer mientras levantaba su mazo para aplastarnos, solo salte a un lado para evitarla, "salgamos de aquí", me indico Luffy, salte al siguiente nivel y vi que Luffy traía a Coby consigo, apenas voltee la mirada al frente vi un pirata corriendo hacia mí con la espada en mano, solo le golpee la cabeza y lo lance al otro barco, que bien que estaba ahí o de lo contrario pudo ahogarse, de inmediato sus compañeros intentaron atacarme, solo los bloquee con el escudo, "Zarok quítate", escuche a Luffy detrás de mí, empuje a los piratas para hacerlos retroceder y me hice a un lado, lo siguiente que vi fue a un sujeto ser lanzado contra los otros, voltee a Luffy y vi a varios piratas detrás de él, levante la mano y señale detrás de él, volteo y de inmediato salió corriendo, "varios contra uno es injusto", dijo mientras corría al frente del barco, yo solo me puse a pelear con ellos, no eran los suficientes como para que usara mi espada así que solo los estaba golpeando con mi escudo, "¡Gomu Gomu no Rocket!", de repente vi a Luffy lanzarse con todo el cuerpo contra el grupo de piratas dejándolos inconscientes, vi que Coby se le acerco, ahora que los piratas estaban derrotados no había algo más de que preocuparnos, al mirar por ahí me percate de un cofre, me acerque y lo abrí, dentro había varias joyas y unas cuantas bolsas con belis al parecer con eso estaríamos bien por un rato, "¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol!", escuche a Luffy gritar y después de eso vi a la mujer de antes salir volando gracias al golpe de Luffy, junte todo y me acerque a él, "¡hey!", dijo viendo a los piratas que estaban en el otro barco, "denle a Coby un bote, él se unirá a los marinos, déjenlo irse en paz", "si, si", respondieron todos completamente asustados, de repente escuche el silbido del viento rompiéndose, apenas empecé a voltear para ver de dónde venía sentí como el barco se movía gracias a las explosiones de las balas de cañón, "son los marinos, ¿Por qué no te vas con ellos?, nosotros somos piratas, así que tenemos que huir", "imposible, me arrestaran antes de dejarme unirme a ellos", "ok, entonces supongo que vendrás con nosotros", le dije mientras lo levantaba y saltaba al vote junto con Luffy, apenas estuvimos dentro corte las sogas que sujetaban al bote y caímos al agua, gracias a la altura levantamos bastante agua, pero entre todo pude ver otro bote y al parecer había un pirata en él, parecía una mujer, pero antes de que pudiera intentar descubrir quién era otras balas de cañón cayeron, de inmediato abrimos la vela y nos alejamos tan rápido como pudimos.

Después de asegurarnos de que estuviéramos lejos de los marinos por fin pudimos relajarnos, "de alguna forma logramos escapar", decía Coby mientras miraba a todos lados, "¡eso fue divertido!", grito Luffy, a decir verdad era cierto, era la primera vez que robaba y corría algo que jamás hubiera hecho en mi hogar, "disculpen, ¿si su meta es One Piece, significa que van a la Gran Línea?", pregunto Coby algo apenado, "así es", respondió Luffy de inmediato, "ese lugar es conocido como el cementerio de los piratas", "lo sé, por eso es que estoy buscando camaradas fuertes y dime, ¿Cómo es ese Zoro?", "¿el caza piratas?, escuche que lo capturaron los marinos", "entonces debe ser un debilucho", "¡para nada ese sujeto es extremadamente fuerte!, espera, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?", "porque si es una buena persona lo hare uno de mis camaradas", "eso es una locura", "podría ser una buena persona", "lo atraparon porque es malo, es imposible, imposible, imposible, impo…", por suerte Luffy lo golpeo antes de que siguiera con eso, "¿Por qué me pegas?", "porque me dieron ganas", después de eso las cosas se pusieron tranquilas, Coby empezó a arreglar el bote para ir a la isla más cercana, y Luffy se quedó contemplando el mar, "oye Coby", "¿sí?", el chico salto solo porque le hable, definitivamente aún le falta un largo camino para ser un buen marino, "estoy seguro de que llegaras lejos, pero debes intentar tener un poco más de confianza en ti mismo, si sigues diciendo que todo es imposible lo único que conseguirás será tu propio fracaso, recuerda, lo imposible solo toma un poco más de tiempo para lograrse", el solo se me quedo viendo, antes de sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, "si, lo haré".

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

El cazador de piratas Zoro

Habíamos estado navegando por un buen rato y todo estuvo bastante tranquilo, lo suficiente como para que me empezara a dormir, por su puesto gracias a mi última experiencia deje una de mis manos encima del barril de agua y la otra en la caja de comida del bote, no paso mucho antes de que sintiera como alguien intentaba abrirlos, de inmediato desperté y vi a Luffy intentando abrirlos, "esto es para emergencias, así que tendrás que esperar unas horas más o que lleguemos a la isla", "pero tengo hambre", "ahora somos tres personas, tenemos que racionar la comida y el agua o de lo contrario moriremos"; "podemos conseguir comida del mar", "aun así es mejor mantener la comida por cualquier cosa que pase", "ok, ok", dijo mientras volteaba, pero estaba seguro de que no sería su último intento, "oye Coby, ¿tienes idea de a dónde vamos?", le pregunto Luffy, "si, vamos en camino a una isla de los marinos, llegaremos en poco tiempo", "vaya, eres bueno en esto Coby", "bueno, es normal, después de todo la navegación es una habilidad fundamental para cualquiera que esté en el mar", "yo no sé cómo hacerlo", "¿Qué?", "si por eso es que terminamos en un torbellino", le dije a Coby mientras golpeaba la mano de Luffy quien intentaba robar de nuevo algo de comida.

Después de una hora y unos 20 intentos más de Luffy por robar comida llegamos a una isla que tenía una base de Marinos bastante grande, ya que estábamos tan cerca de un lugar donde reabastecernos deje que Luffy tomara lo que quisiera, "aquí es donde tienen a Zoro", dijo Coby viendo a la isla con un poco de preocupación, "¿de verdad es tan peligroso?", le pregunte mientras tomaba un poco de agua, no quería comer ya que de seguro habría mejor comida que las raciones de emergencia que teníamos, "si, ha matado a innumerables personas cortándoles el cuello, se dice que es un demonio que tomo la forma de un humano", "no te preocupes puedo encargarme de él si es necesario", por fin llegamos al puerto y nos dirigimos a la base.

Llegamos al mercado del pueblo, había mucha gente en las calles, pero aun así se sentía un poco rara la atmosfera, se sentía intranquila, mientras andábamos por ahí empecé a buscar donde poder conseguir provisiones para poder seguir nuestro viaje, "entonces tenemos que llegar hasta la base de los marinos para encontrar a Zoro", apenas dijo eso Luffy todas las personas que nos rodeaban se asustaron y se alejaron de nosotros, "parece que ese nombre es tabú", seguimos caminando pero las personas no nos quitaban la mirada de encima, por fin estábamos cerca de la base y parecía algo intimidante, jamás había estado tan cerca de una base enemiga, "esa es la base, por fin podre ser un marino, solo espero que el capitán Morgan me acepte", de nuevo todas las personas que nos rodeaban retrocedieron asustados, de nuevo solo seguimos caminando, "¿Por qué habrán reaccionado así?, lo de Zoro lo entiendo pero, ¿Por qué le temerían al capitán?", "no lo sé, tal vez les gusta hacer eso", "no lo creo Luffy, pero aun así es raro ver a la gente reaccionar así", después de caminar un buen rato por fin llegamos a la entrada del lugar, "les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí, pero parece que nuestros caminos aquí se separan", escuche a Coby decir mientras sollozaba, pero antes de que lo calmara me di cuenta de que Luffy no estaba, voltee un poco y vi que estaba trepado a la pared, "Luffy, ¿Qué estás haciendo?", le pregunto Coby, "estoy buscando a Zoro", "no creo que lo tengan a plena vista", "¡oh, ahí está!", vaya, yo tampoco creí que lo dejaran a plena vista, lo seguimos y de nuevo Luffy trepo, ayude a Coby a subir y después subí yo, al ver por ahí, me di cuenta de que estaba amarrado a una cruz de madera, "la capucha y la faja, definitivamente es Zoro", dijo Coby, "¡hey, ustedes!", nos dimos cuenta de que nos estaba hablando a nosotros, "váyanse, me molestan", solo vi como Coby estuvo a punto de caerse del susto, "si le quitamos esas cuerdas de seguro podrá escapar sin problemas", dijo Luffy preparándose para saltar, "¿estás loco?, si lo haces el vendrá a matarlos", "no te preocupes somos fuertes", mientras esos dos estaban discutiendo escuche como algo golpeaba contra la pared, al voltear vi a una niña cargando algo, "¿Qué estás haciendo?", ella solo me indico que guardara silencio y después de eso uso una cuerda para pasar al otro lado, se acercó a Zoro y le ofreció la comida que traía consigo, pero antes de que pudiera comer escuche la puerta del lugar abrirse, al voltear vi a un chico rubio y a dos marinos entrar, se dirigieron a la niña, el rubio le quito un poco de su comida y después de comerla arrojo al suelo el resto y lo pisoteo, después de eso le ordeno a uno de los marinos arrojar a la niña fuera de la base, solo vi cómo se le acerco a la niña, la levanto y la lanzo por encima de la pared, me prepare para atraparle, pero antes de que me lanzara Luffy la atrapo, de inmediato Coby y yo bajamos para revisar a la niña, ella solo estaba conteniendo su llanto, al parecer se había lastimado un poco, nada grave, pero aun así le dolía, saque unas cosas de mi bolsa para curarla, "será mejor que te llevemos a casa", le dijo Coby, en ese momento me di cuenta, "¿y Luffy?", "creo que entro a ver a Zoro", respondí mientras le ponía una bandita a la niña, si no fuera por las reglas ya hubiera golpeado a esos tres, pero ni eso podia hacer, "ok, ya está, ahora, ¿Dónde vives?", "por allá", dijo señalando al pueblo, empezamos a caminar para acompañarla, apenas dimos unos cuantos pasos Luffy se nos unió, "¿Qué estabas haciendo?", "fui a hablar con Zoro ya darle su comida, dijo que era lo mejor que había comido", "¿enserio pregunto la niña entusiasmada", "si", "me pregunto cómo es que Zoro termino en ese lugar", "es por mi culpa", "¿huh?", "no, de hecho es por culpa de Helmeppo", "¿y ese quién es?", "es el hijo del capitán Morgan, gracias a eso siempre hace lo que quiere, un dia llego al restaurante de mi mamá con un perro muy agresivo, el perro empezó a comerse todo lo que había y yo intente detenerlo, pero solo lo moleste, de repente se me lanzo pero Zoro me protegió y golpeo a Helmeppo", "bueno Luffy parece que es una buena persona", "si, pero Helmeppo amenazo a Zoro que arrestaría a mi mamá y a mí, pero si el duraba un mes encarcelado nos perdonaría y ya han pasado 3 semanas", "bueno, parece que tendremos que esperar", apenas llegamos a un restaurante escuchamos como se rompían unos platos, de inmediato la niña se fue corriendo al restaurante, entramo y vimos al rubio de antes sentado y poniendo los pies en la mesa, "si, bueno, como todo ha estado muy aburrido decidí que mañana ejecutare a Zoro, espérenlo, será un espectáculo bastante bueno", dijo mientras bebía un poco de vino, solo sentí un impulso de golpearlo, pero no podía hacerlo ya que era parte de los marinos, por suerte no tuve que quedarme con las ganas de golpear a ese sujeto ya que Luffy lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo lanzo contra la pared, "¿acaso no sabes quién soy?, soy el hijo del capitán Morgan", "solo eres una basura", solo puse mi brazo enfrente de el para detenerlo, "si nos arrestan no podremos ayudar a Zoro", gracias a eso Luffy se quedó tranquilo, "pagaran por esto", decía el chico mientras salía corriendo, "Zarok, Coby, ya lo he decidido, sin importar que hare a Zoro mi camarada", "ok capitán, ahora solo tenemos que planear como rescatarlo, apenas termine de decir eso escuche como las puertas del restaurante se cerraban, al voltear vi que ya se había ido, definitivamente debía de empezar a elegir mejor a quien seguía, solo di un suspiro y volee a ver a la mujer, "¿podría venderme unos barriles de agua y comida?", "Zarok, ¿no iras con Luffy?", me pregunto Coby algo asombrado, "bueno, vamos a sacar a Zoro de una base de los marinos, lo primero que pasara será que nos perseguirán con todo lo que tengan, lo cual incluye muchos hombres y muchos cañones, nuestra única opción es salir con ventaja y si salimos sin comida ni agua solo estaremos navegando a nuestra muerte, así que preparare el escape y después de eso iré a ayudarle", "oh, ok", "¿y tú Coby?", "¿huh?", "¿quieres quedarte en este lugar y ser un marino bajo el mando de Morgan?", apenas dije ese nombre las personas retrocedieron, "ahora si empiezo a pensar que les gusta hacer eso"; "no", sorprendido por su respuesta voltee a verlo, "no quiero formar parte de un montón de abusivos, se supone que los marinos están para proteger a las personas, no para oprimirlos", por fin parecía que el muchacho empezaba a salir de su miedo, "muy bien, entonces supongo que seguiremos un poco más, así que, ¿podrías ir a ver si Luffy se encuentra bien?", "¿Qué, por qué yo?", "bueno, eres más pequeño y puedes esconderte más fácil", "pero no se pelear", "no te estoy pidiendo que pelees, solo que veas que no se maten", "¿y tú?", "bueno, llevar cuatro barriles de agua y cajas de comida no es tarea fácil", "ok, solo apúrate, ¿de acuerdo?", "ok", vi como respiro hondo y salió corriendo, "si quieres podemos llevar las cosas, así podrás ayudar a tus amigos", escuche a la señora decir, "si hacen eso los esfuerzos de Zoro habrán sido en vano, lo mejor que pueden hacer por ahora es preparar todo lo más rápido posible", "ok", no solo la señora, sino también la niña empezaron a arreglar las cosas, el tiempo empezó a pasar y me empecé a poner nervioso, de repente todo el lugar retumbo varias personas salieron a ver qué pasaba, "déjenme ayudarles", dije mientras saltaba a la cocina, no sabía si había sido un cañón o algo más fuerte, pero de seguro no era bueno, apenas terminamos de arreglar las cosas las cargue y empecé a moverme al bote, gracias a mi entrenamiento mover todo eso fue muy fácil, apenas acomode las cosas corrí tan rápido como pude para llegar a la base de los marinos.

Apenas llegar lo primero que veo es a todos enfrente de un grupo de marinos, pero en el piso estaba el hijo del capitán Morgan y el mismo capitán, solo seguí caminando, "el que quiera pelear que dé un paso al frente", escuche a Zoro decir, pero en lugar de eso los marinos empezaron a festejar, "¿Qué les pasa a esos marinos?", pregunto Luffy, "lo que pasa es que todos le temían miedo a Morgan", ya más tranquilo empecé a caminar hacia ellos, solo vi como Zoro empezó a tambalearse de atrás a adelante, me acerque y lo atrape antes de que cayera al suelo, "¿estás bien?", le pregunte al ver que había dejado caer su peso, "yo … tengo hambre", "bueno, supongo que podríamos ir por algo de comida", "¡muy bien, vamos por comida!", grito Luffy mientras empezaba a caminar al restaurante.

Apenas llegamos Luffy empezó a gritar por comida, yo solo puse a Zoro en una silla y me senté, después de como 20 platos de comida por fin Zoro parecía satisfecho, sin embargo Luffy seguía comiendo, "¿eso es todo lo que puedes comer?", le pregunto Luffy a Zoro, "¿Cómo es que puedes comer más que yo?", "es porque está muy buena, ¿verdad?" nos preguntó a Coby y a mí, "lo lamento, yo también comí bastante", dijo Coby dirigiéndose a la cocinera, "está bien, ustedes salvaron a nuestro pueblo", "muchas gracias por salvarnos", dijo la pequeña, "no hay problema además de que pude encontrar a un nuevo camarada", "por cierto, ¿Cuántos tripulantes somos?, recuerdo que estabas buscando camaradas para formar una tripulación y si tu meta es ser el rey de los piratas me imagino que debes tener una tripulación", "pues somos tres", ¿Qué entonces?", dijo mientras nos señalaba a los tres, "así es solo somos nosotros tres", "¿crees que podemos ser piratas siendo solo tres?", "¿Cuál es el problema?, los tres somos fuertes", "nuestro barco, ¿Dónde está?", "por allá", Zoro se asomó por la ventana para buscarlo pero pude ver en su cara como se desilusionaba, "¿eso?", "por ahora es pequeño, pero conseguiremos uno enorme", "¿y cómo?", "y también con una enorme bandera pirata", en ese momento se volvió obvio que Luffy ya no estaba poniendo atención en la conversación, "¡será genial!", "él no es bueno planeando las cosas, pero no te preocupes ya he empezado a planear como conseguir uno", le dije mientras terminaba mi comida, "¿enserio él es capitán?", "si, a mí tampoco me convence mucho, pero al menos este viaje no será aburrido", "además de que tendremos más camaradas mientras vayamos avanzando", dijo Luffy, "así es, puede que encontremos a uno que tenga un barco", "¿y a dónde van?", nos preguntó la pequeña, "pues vamos a buscar One Piece para convertirme en el rey de los piratas", "ahora que lo pienso, sí, necesitamos un buen barco además de algunas personas que nos sirvan para mantenernos vivos, supongo que lo más esencial sería un navegante, un doctor y un cocinero para mantenernos vivos", "¡y un músico!", "¿un músico?", "si para poder cantar y que el barco siempre este alegre", "bueno", vi que Coby solo estaba viendo su vaso, "¿sucede algo Coby?", "es solo que estoy preocupado por ustedes", "está bien, no dejare que se mate o nos mate el capitán", "¿de qué te preocupas?, tu no iras", dijo Zoro, "pero aun así ellos dos son mis amigos, uhm, ¿no es así?", "claro, aunque nuestros caminos sean diferentes seguiremos siendo amigos", le respondió Luffy con una gran sonrisa, "así es, somos amigos", Coby solo sonrió, "no creo que te dejen unirte a los marinos, después de todo estuviste navegando y ayudaste a un pirata", escuche a Zoro decir, "ahora que lo pienso…", antes de que pensara en algo para ayudarlo la puerta del restaurante se abrió, al voltear a ver de quien se trataba vi a muchos marinos, "disculpen, ¿ustedes son piratas?", nos preguntó el que estaba hasta el frente de todos, "así es, nosotros tres", "entonces les pedimos que abandonen este pueblo, ya que les debemos la vida no llamaremos al cuartel general", de inmediato todos los aldeanos empezaron a quejarse, pero estaba bien, después de todo éramos enemigos de ellos, tomamos nuestras cosas y empezamos a caminar al bote, "oye, ¿ese no es tu amigo?", dijo el marino señalando a Coby, Luffy regreso y se paró junto a él, "¿este cobarde que ni siquiera pudo escapar de Alvida después de que lo tuviera como esclavo por dos años?, como cree jajaja", vi como Coby empezaba a enfadarse, "¡cierra la boca!", grito mientras le daba un puñetazo, "pequeño desgraciado", respondió Luffy golpeándolo, siguió golpeándolo durante un rato hasta que el marino lo interrumpió, "ya basta, no dejare que hagan un disturbio, está claro que él no es su compañero", Zoro y yo nos acercamos para jalar a Luffy, "es hora de irnos", lo jalamos un rato pero después se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar al bote.

Llegamos al puerto y como todo estaba preparado solo subimos para poder seguir nuestro viaje, "¡Luffy, Zarok!", volteamos para ver a Coby, "¡gracias por todo!", grito mientras hacia el saludo de los marinos, dándonos a entender que se había unido a ellos, "¡si, nos vemos, cuídate!", no paso mucho antes de que todos los aldeanos y marinos se reunieran en la costa para despedirnos, "ahora que lo pienso, siempre estás hablando sobre ser el rey de los piratas, ¿tienes alguna razón?", le pregunto Zoro a Luffy, "es algo que siempre he querido hacer, además de que se lo prometí a alguien y este sombrero de paja me lo recuerda.

Pasamos un rato navegando y proteger la comida de Luffy se volvió mi tarea, "ya Luffy tenemos que mantener la comida para poder sobrevivir, si quieres algo puedes pescar, de repente paso una sombra que nos cubrió, "oh, un ave", que bien, eso significaba que deberíamos estar en buen camino a una isla, "voy a cazarlo para comerlo", "¿Qué?", apenas voltee vi que estaba estirándose para lanzarse, "espe…", antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar salió disparado al ave, "bueno, supongo que puede cuidarse solo", "¡ayúdenme, me atrapo!", solo sentí como el mundo me golpeaba de nuevo, "toma un remo, tenemos que perseguir a esa ave", me dijo Zoro, de inmediato empezamos a perseguir a Luffy.

Coninuara…


	4. Chapter 4

El pirata Buggy

Seguíamos remando a todo lo que podíamos, de repente en el agua vimos a tres personas, "¡por favor ayúdenos!", "pues salten, nosotros no nos detendremos", "¡¿Qué?!", gritaron las personas, por suerte pudieron subir todos, "jejeje, ¿acaso no saben quiénes somos?", cuando voltee a verlos me di cuenta de que estaban caminando hacia nosotros con espadas desenfundadas, solo puse el remo dentro y golpee al primero con el escudo lanzándolo contra el de en medio, fue cuando vi que Zoro había hecho lo mismo con el otro, "bien hecho Zoro", "lo mismo", "¡¿Z-Zoro?!, por favor perdónenos, haremos lo que nos digan", solo voltee a ver a Zoro un momento antes de regresar a los polisones, tome el remo y se los di, "remen, porque su vida depende de ello", de inmediato los tres empezaron a remar como locos, de repente el ave que cargaba a Luffy exploto, definitivamente debíamos alcanzarlo antes de que se metiera en más problemas.

Por fin después de un rato pudimos llegar a la costa de la isla, "¿Dónde crees que haya terminado Luffy?", le pregunte a Zoro intentando ver por donde había caído, "no lo sé, pero si nos quedamos aquí, no llegaremos a nada", "note que si seguimos el camino que tenemos de frente llegaremos a donde pudo haber caído", "ok", pero apenas di un par de pasos vi a Zoro correr a la derecha de donde estábamos, estuve a punto de detenerlo, pero tenía razón si nos separábamos podríamos cubrir más terreno, así que solo seguí el camino que me pareció el más correcto, después de correr un rato encontré un cráter en el piso, de seguro Luffy había caído ahí, ahora el problema era, ¿A dónde fue?, empecé a buscar por la ciudad, caminaba entre unos edificios intentando encontrar a alguien, pero al parecer el lugar estaba abandonado, de repente escuche un enorme estruendo y al voltear vi como una gran cantidad de luz y fuego destruían varios edificios, no sabía lo que era pero, no era buena idea ir ahí, de repente escuche un grito, al ir al lugar donde lo escuche vi a un par de piratas amenazando a dos personas, "mira lo que tenemos aquí, dos personas con algunas cosas muy bonitas", dijo uno de los piratas, "por favor, es lo único que tenemos", "el capitán nos dijo que no entráramos en las casas, pero nunca dijo que no podíamos robar de las personas que nos encontráramos en la calle", "hey ustedes dos", de inmediato voltearon a verme, "dejen a esas personas en paz", "¿y tú quién eres?", "alguien que puede romperles todos los huesos solo con una mano", de repente uno de ellos se me lanzo, fue muy fácil adivinar que me atacaría de manera vertical, solo me hice a un lado y lo golpee con suficiente fuerza como para lanzarlo por los aires, "¿quieres intentarlo?", le pregunte al otro, el solo se quedó callado viéndome, soltó su espada salió corriendo, "¿se encuentran bien?", les pregunte a las personas solo para darme cuenta de que habían salido corriendo, "¡de nada!", seguí buscando por la ciudad, pero no encontré a Luffy, apenas empecé a pensar en ir a donde vi que la gran explosión de hace un rato escuche una explosión igual, por fin después de correr un buen rato encontré lo que parecía una tienda de mascotas, apenas me acerque un poco vi a un pequeño perro cuidando la entrada, "hola amiguito, por casualidad, ¿no habrás visto a un sujeto extraño pasar por aquí?"; el solo se me quedo viendo, "un poco más bajo que yo, chaleco rojo, sandalias, una cicatriz bajo el ojo", de nuevo solo se me quedo viendo, "supongo que no", acerque mi mano y acaricie su cabeza, de repente escuche como algo caía, al voltear por ahí vi que Zoro estaba bajando una celda enorme por las escaleras, de inmediato corrí hacia él, al acercarme lo suficiente me di cuenta de que Luffy estaba dentro de la celda, "¡por fin apareciste!", me dijeron los dos bastante enojados, "lo lamento, pero ya llegue", levante a Luffy y lo deje en el piso, cargue algo de energía en mi escudo y golpee la parte de piedra de la celda, con eso la destroce, jale a Luffy y corte las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado, al ver a Zoro me di cuenta de que estaba herido, "Zoro, déjame revisar tu herida", "ok", por suerte la faja había ayudado a mantener la herida cerrada, saque unos cuantos medicamentos de mi bolsa para desinfectar su herida, después de eso saque unas vendas y gasas, cubrí su herida y apreté las vendas para evitar que siguiera sangrando, "vaya, supongo que no necesitaran esto", escuche a una chica decir, al voltear vi a una chica con el cabello naranja, bastante bonita, "Zarok, revísala a ella también", me pidió Zoro, "ok", me puse de pie y me acerque a ella, "¿Qué te lastimaste?", "me queme las manos un poco", tome sus manos y vi que las quemaduras no eran muy graves, solo tome un poco de crema para las quemaduras y unas vendas, empecé a frotar la crema en sus manos, después de eso las cubrí con las vendas, "con eso deberías estar mejor", "gracias", al voltear vi que Zoro estaba durmiendo y Luffy estaba jugando con el perro, "mira Zarok", Luffy dio un paso al frente y el perro empezó a ladrar como loco, luego retrocedía y el perro se calmaba, "¿Qué le pasara?", "ese perro es Chouchou el guardián de esa tienda", volteamos y vimos a un anciano con lo que parecía una armadura, "¿y usted es?", "soy el alcalde de este pueblo", "ya veo", "oh, vaya parece que su amigo está herido", "si, quisiera que hubiera un mejor lugar que el piso para que descansara, pero toda la gente se fue", "no te preocupes, podemos usar una de las casas abandonadas", "¿está seguro?", "no te preocupes soy el alcalde y digo que está bien", dijo el alcalde mientras abra la puerta de una de las casas, lleve a Zoro dentro y lo recosté, el alcalde salió antes que yo ya que me quede a revisar si no empeoraba Zoro, después de unos momentos salí de la casa, "Chouchou ha estado cuidando esta tienda desde que su dueño falleció, yo solo vengo a darle de comer", escuche al alcalde decir mientras salía de la tienda con un plato de comida en la mano, Chouchou solo empezó a comer del plato, "algunos piensan que está esperando a que su dueño regreso, pero sé que él es muy inteligente, él no está aquí esperando, el está aquí protegiendo su más preciado tesoro, esta tienda", "es un perro muy valiente", dijo la chica mientras lo acariciaba, "si, lo es", de repente escuche pisadas detrás de nosotros al voltear vi a un sujeto encima de un león, "así que aquí estaban todos, parece que falta Zoro", "¿y tú eres?", le pregunto Luffy, "soy el primer oficial de Buggy, Mohji el domador de bestias, estoy aquí para matar a la traidora Nami, al tonto de Luffy y capturar al cazador de piratas Zoro", "¿Nami?", pregunte al aire, "oh, es verdad ella es Nami, será nuestra nueva camarada y es una navegante", "oh genial, soy Zarok, el segundo al mando", "yo nunca acepte ser su camarada", "¿huh?", "te ves muy raro con ese sombrero", dijo Luffy señalando al sujeto, "¡que insolente eres, este es mi cabello!", "eso es aún más raro", "parece que aún no entiendes con quién estas tratando, puedo domar a la bestias más peligrosas de este mundo y hacerlas seguir mi voluntad", dijo mientras bajaba del león y se acercaba a Chouchou. "dame la pata", dijo extendiéndole la mano, lo único que paso fue que Chouchou le mordiera la mano, gracias a eso el sujeto empezó a gritar para que lo soltara, "como sea no tengo porque darle demostraciones a quienes pronto estarán muertos", solo me le quede viendo con escepticismo, "como sea ¡elimínalos Richie!",de repente escuche como el león empezaba a correr hacia nosotros a toda velocidad, de repente Luffy se lanzó contra él, "¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol!", el león solo salto a un lado y golpeo a Luffy con suficiente fuerza como para que atravesara un par de edificios, "ok, eso pudo haber salido mejor", dije mientras veía a los edificios caer, "bien uno menos", dijo el jinete del león, de repente el león empezó a caminar pero en lugar de correr hacia nosotros se dirigió a la tienda de mascotas, "basta Richie, después te daré de comer, por ahora tenemos que deshacernos de ellos", el león por su cuenta siguió avanzando a la tienda, "bueno supongo que puedes comer, aun y cuando corran no podrán escapar", de repente Chouchou empezó a ladrarle al león y apenas dio un paso más el león Chouchou se le lanzo encima, el león solo lo golpeo y lo lanzo contra el edificio, por suerte pude atraparlo antes de que golpeara contra la pared, "lo hiciste bien amiguito, ahora déjame a mí, ¿de acuerdo?", el solo me contesto ladrando, lo puse en el suelo y camine hacia el león, "lo siento pero te quedaras con hambre el día de hoy"; "¿y tú quién eres?", "el segundo al mando de la tripulación de Luffy", "quítate del camino", "lo siento pero no permitiré que le quiten a este amiguito lo que más ama", "entonces muere", el león intento golpearme, yo solo salte y lance mi escudo contra él, lo hice con tanta fuerza que lo saque volando mientras su jinete se quedó volando en el mismo lugar, gracias al rebote pude recuperar mi escudo, el jinete cayo de cara al piso, pero casi de inmediato se levantó, "¡Richie!", "tranquilo solo lo lance un buen tramo", "¡maldito, te matare!", vi como ponía su mano detrás de él y sacaba un látigo, pero antes de que lograra algo me puse enfrente de él y lo golpee en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, voltee y fui a revisar a Chouchou, por suerte sus cortadas no eran profundas, pero aun así tenía que tratarlas, ¿Por qué ayudaste a Chouchou?", me pregunto Nami, "¿huh?", "eres un pirata, los piratas saquean y destruyen todo lo de los demás", "no necesariamente, somos piratas no por que busquemos tener dinero fácilmente, sino por que buscamos la libertad para cumplir nuestras metas, ya estas con eso deberías estar bien, aunque será mejor que encuentres a un veterinario", le dije a Chouchou que por suerte estaría bien, "¡Zarok!", voltee y vi a Luffy acercándose a nosotros, "¿Qué pasa?", "¿Dónde está ese león y ese raro?". "ah, me encargue de ellos", dije señalando a donde deje al jinete y por donde salió volando el león, "lamento lo de antes", escuche a Nami decir, "creí que eras malo así que por eso te deje con Buggy", "no hay problema tenías tus razones, pero la verdad no me interesan", le contesto Luffy con una sonrisa, "no puedo creer que sea tan inútil", escuche al alcalde decir, "Chouchou y estos muchachos están peleando y yo solo puedo quedarme mirando, hace 40 años llegamos a este lugar, en aquel entonces esto era solo campo, trabajamos muy duro para construir este pueblo, ¡tanto las personas como este pueblo son mis tesoros más preciados y ya no dejare que hagan con ellos lo que quieran!", después de decir eso un gran destello empezó a venir en nuestra dirección, al ver bien me di cuenta de que era una bala de cañón, corrí hacia ella y la desvié con mi escudo lanzándola al aire, la explosión no daño nada nuestro alrededor, pero creo un gran estruendo, al ver por el camino que vino me di cuenta de que había destrozado algunos edificios, "¡no permitiré que sigan destruyendo nuestros 40 años de esfuerzo", después de eso salió corriendo, "¡voy por ti Buggy!", "sí que estaba molesto", dije mientras lo veía correr, "si jajaja", "oye no es el momento de reírse", le dijo Nami a Luffy, "no te preocupes, el viejo me agrada, no dejaremos que le pase nada", "entonces será mejor que lo sigamos", "yo también voy", escuche a Zoro decir desde la puerta de la casa, "no, tú te quedas a descansar, ordenes de tu superior y doctor, no sirves de mucho si estas medio muriéndote, recuerda que tenemos un largo camino por delante, después de todo tenemos que ir a la Gran Línea", "así es, pero necesitamos un navegante, así que únete a nosotros Nami", dijo Luffy extendiéndole la mano ella "no seré un pirata como ustedes", después de eso sonrió y choco la mano de Luffy, "pero podemos trabajar juntos, por el bien de nuestras metas", con eso resuelto seguimos al alcalde para ayudarle.

Al llegar vimos como el alcalde estaba siendo estrangulado por lo que parecía una mano flotante, de inmediato Luffy separo la mano del cuello del alcalde, "como prometí, vine a patearte el trasero", dijo mientras levantaba la cara, al voltear vi a mi mayor temor, un payaso, "dejemos esto en claro quiero el mapa y el tesoro", dijo Nami viéndome, "el mapa es útil para ti y nosotros y el tesoro es mitad y mitad", "no", "entonces contra quien de esos quieres pelear", "mitad y mitad, ¿verdad?, buena suerte", dijo mientras empezaba a retroceder, "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?, ustedes solo son unos forasteros, ¡esta no es su pelea, es la mía!", solo vi como Luffy lo estrellaba contra una pared dejándolo inconsciente, "¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso al alcalde?!", Luffy solo volteo sonriendo, "estorbaba", "era lo mejor después de todo si peleara con ellos de seguro lo matarían", le dije mientras acomodaba al alcalde para dejarlo recargado, "¡hay mejores maneras de arreglar las cosas!", "la verdad no lo creo, después de todo él estaba dispuesto a morir por proteger este lugar", "muy bien y ahora", solo vi como Luffy empezaba tomar aire", "¡NARIZÓN!" solo vi como el payaso y todos sus camaradas se quedaban con la boca abierta, "¡no tenías por qué hacerlo enojar!", grito Nami, "espera, ¿esa es su nariz natural?", pregunte asombrado, "¡¿y que si lo es?!", "de verdad lo lamento", "¡MALDITOS, LOS MATARE A LOS DOS!", "¡no lances más leña al fuego!", me reclamo Nami, de repente escuche como algo metálico se movía, al voltear vi un cañón apuntándonos, "¡mueran!", "Luffy …", el solo puso su brazo enfrente de mí, el cañón se disparó y escuche, "Gomu Gomu no Fuzzen", de repente Luffy se inflo y la bala de cañón salió regresada al payaso destruyendo todo el edificio, "¿Qué fue eso?", pregunto Nami, "Gomu Gomu no Fuzzen", "no te pregunte como se llamaba, te pregunte que era", "oh, lo que pasa es que es un humano de Goma, por comer una fruta del diablo", le respondí ya que era obvio que Luffy no lo haría, "así que una fruta del diablo", escuche al payaso decir mientras se levantaba, al verlo bien me di cuenta de que había usado a dos de sus compañeros como escudo, "señor Buggy, le pido que me deje encargarme de esto", de entre los escombros vi a un hombre levantarse, "parece que se pudieron encargar de Mohji, pero ahora tendrán que pelear conmigo", al voltear vi a mi peor pesadilla, un payaso, solo retrocedí un poco, "no se preocupe señor Buggy yo me encargare de estas molestias", "muy bien Cabaji encárgate de ellos", "Luffy déjame a mí", le dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia él, "ok", acomode mi escudo en mi espalda y desenfunde mi katana y mi espada ninja, "veamos si puedes con mi técnica más básica", "no me subestimes", empezó a avanzar hacia mí en un monociclo con gran velocidad, "Light and Darkness, Clash", era el ataque más básico que tenía y lo derrote de un solo golpe, me sentí un poco mal, después de todo no le había dado siquiera la oportunidad de atacarme, supongo que mi miedo a los payasos evito que pudiera controlar mi energía, "¡¿q-que?!", grito el payaso, "asombroso, lo venciste de un solo golpe", voltee y vi a Luffy y a Nami sorprendidos, "entonces tendré que ocuparme de esto yo mismo", "Zarok, yo me encargo de él", "ok", no tuvo que decírmelo dos veces, de repente vi como Nami se alejaba del lugar, solo la seguí para ver que no se metiera en problemas.

Después de seguirla un rato llegamos a un almacén, después de bajar unas escaleras vi que ahí era donde estaban los tesoros, había varios guardias pero por el olor era obvio que estaban ebrios, Nami los paso sin problemas, pero antes de que pudiera tocar algo, los guardias despertaron solo me acerque y los golpee, de repente vi como algo venia hacia mí, apenas y pude detenerlo antes de que me golpeara, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", me pregunto algo alterada, "solo vengo a ver que no te pase nada, después de todo estamos trabajando juntos así que debemos ayudarnos los unos a los otros", "gracias", "no hay problema, así que aquí es donde Buggy tenía sus tesoros", "sí y por aquí debe de estar el mapa hacia la Gran Línea", "déjame ayudarte", empecé a buscar por ahí, "mira", me dijo señalando un cofre, empecé a buscar la llave y vi que uno de los guardias la tenía, solo se la quite e intente abrir el cofre, apenas se abrió Nami tomo el mapa, "¡si, este es!", "ok, ahora vámonos", "¿estás loco?, hay que llevarnos todo el tesoro"; solo vi como tomo una bolsa y empezó a juntar todo, sí que es codiciosa, pensé mientras la ayudaba a juntar las cosas.

Estábamos regresando a donde Luffy estaba peleando con el payaso, pensé que ya lo habría derrotado pero al llegar vimos que todavía estaban peleando, "¡no toques este sombrero, no dejare que lo destruyas, este sombrero es mi mayor tesoro!", escuche a Luffy gritar bastante molesto, pues deberías protegerlo mejor!", de repente de detrás de Luffy una mano con varios cuchillos se lanzó contra el sombrero de paja, solo lance mi escupo y pude bloquearlo, "lo bueno es que al ser parte de su tripulación, yo también lo protejo", "¿Qué no sabes que no debes meterte en las cosas de los demás?", "¿Qué no sabes lo que es pelear justo?", "eso también podría decirse, ¡de alguien que roba a espaldas de los demás!", de repente se dio media vuelta y vio a Nami, "¿A dónde vas con mi tesoro?", "lo siento pero ahora son míos", "¿Qué?", "soy una ladrona de piratas y ahora esto es mío", "sabes lo que dicen de un ladrón robando a un ladrón", "lo siento pero nunca estaré al mismo nivel que tú", "si eres una ladrona de piratas, entonces sabes lo que te espera", de repente separo la mitad de su cuerpo y se lanzó contra Nami, antes de que lanzara mi escudo para detenerlo solo vi cómo se quedó completamente quieto en medio del aire y casi de inmediato grito de manera muy aguda, al voltear a ver a Luffy me di cuenta de que le había golpeado en las joyas, "¡Nami ven!", le grite para que se pusiera detrás de nosotros, "¡no los dejare escapar, Bara Bara Festival!", de repente todo su cuerpo se hiso pedazos y empezaron a perseguir a Nami, de repente empezó a reírse como loco, Nami solo empezó a correr más rápido y casi llorando del miedo, después de eso Buggy apretaba los dientes y ponía una cara de loco, Nami solo siguió corriendo más rápido y después de eso Buggy empezó a gritar como loco, Nami por su cuenta hiso lo mismo, gracias a lo que estaba viendo me distraje durante un momento y por eso Buggy pudo alcanzar a Nami, ella solo pudo poner la bolsa enfrente de ella para evitar que la apuñalara, "¡tú oponente sigo siendo yo!", de repente vi como Luffy lo golpeaba tan fuerte que lo lanzaba contra una pared, "gracias por la ayuda", dijo Nami mientras empezaba a calmarse, "no hay problema", "esto aún no acaba", volteamos y vimos la cabeza de Buggy flotando en el aire, "será mejor que se preparen, ¡regresen, Bara Bara Parts!", pero en lugar de que regresaran todas sus partes solo vimos llegar sus manos y sus pies, "¿Qué?", "¿buscas algo?", al voltear vimos que Nami había amarrado las partes de Buggy, "jajaja de verdad que eres una buena ladrona", después de decir eso volteo a ver a Buggy, "ahora, ¡Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!", vi como lanzo ambos brazos hacia atrás para tomar impulso y de un fuerte movimiento los regresaba y golpeaba a Buggy con una fuerza tremenda, por la fuerza y el tamaño de su enemigo lo lanzo tan lejos que se perdió completamente de vista, "¿estás bien Luffy?", le pregunte al ver un par de rasguños en su brazo, "si, no es nada", dijo mientras recogía su sombrero, al verlo bien me di cuenta de que estaba algo roto, "si quieres después lo reparare", dijo Nami, al parecer aun y con su codicia era una buena persona, "ayúdenme, no puedo cargar con todo yo misma", dijo levantando un par de bolsas, Luffy y yo solo nos acercamos para tomar una cada uno, "vaya, sí que están pesadas", "si, más o menos son como unos 150 000 Belis", de repente escuchamos alguien cerca de nosotros, al voltear vimos a varios aldeanos armados, "¿Quiénes son ustedes?", les pregunto Luffy, "somos los habitantes de este lugar, ¿fueron ustedes los que golpearon al alcalde?", en ese momento empecé a pensar en una buena excusa para poder salir de esta situación, "si", respondió Luffy antes que yo, "¡atrápenlos!", "¡corran!", grito Nami mientras empezaba a correr al puerto, en ese momento recordé a Zoro, "adelántense, ya los alcanzo", dije mientras daba vuelta por una calle para regresar por Zoro, por suerte los aldeanos les costaba moverse con las armas, después de todo no eran guerreros, apenas llegue a la casa donde dejamos a Zoro entre corriendo y fui a despertarlo, "¡Zoro hora de salir de aquí corriendo!", solo vi como empezaba a despertar, "¿Qué?", "Luffy nos metió en problemas, hora de salir de aquí corriendo", "ese idiota", salimos por la puerta solo para encontrarnos con los aldeanos casi de frente, solo empezamos a correr en la dirección contraria, por suerte vi un callejón que podría sacarnos a una calle que nos permitiera regresar al puerto, apenas entre al callejón vi a Chouchou, solo pasamos al lado de el, apenas se acercaron los aldeanos les empezó a ladrar, "vamos Zoro, corre con todas tus fuerzas o nos dejaran en este lugar", "ok".

Por fin llegamos al puerto y vimos a Luffy y a Nami frente a los sujetos de antes, "hey ustedes tres salgan del camino", apenas nos vieron salieron corriendo, "¿los conocen?", nos preguntó Luffy mientras preparábamos todo para salir, "algo por el estilo", mientras arreglaba todo me sentí mal por los destrozos de la ciudad, pensé en dejar la bolsa que tenía conmigo, pero antes de que lo hiciera vi que Luffy había dejado la suya, terminamos de arreglar todo y zarpamos, ya estábamos alejados de la isla pero de repente escuchamos un grito a lo lejos, al voltear vi al alcalde, no podíamos oírlo pero de seguro se estaba despidiendo de nosotros o reclamándole a Luffy, de cualquier forma solo levante mi mano para despedirme, ya más relajados regrese a mi lugar junto a las raciones para evitar que Luffy se comiera todo, "deberíamos llegar a una pequeña isla en un par de días, ahí podremos descansar, pero por ahora repartamos el botín", dijo Nami emocionada, a decir verdad se sentí bien el saber que no solo estábamos a la deriva en el mar, "ok esta es mi bolsa y tu tienes la suya, así que solo repartiremos lo de la tercera, … ¿y la tercera?", "la olvide en el puerto", respondió Luffy tranquilamente, "¡¿la dejaste?!, ¡¿después de todo lo que tuve que pasar la dejaste?!", "perdón", "tranquila te daré la mitad de esta bolsa, así tendrás todo lo que te corresponde"; "ok", parece que nuestra tripulación por fin empieza a tener forma, ahora solo nos falta conseguir un barco.

Continuara…


End file.
